Welcome Nashi
by chloemcg
Summary: A few months after the birth of their daughter, Nashi, Natsu and Lucy decide that its time to bring her to the Fairy tail guild for the first time. Will everything go according to plan or will things go horribly wrong?
1. This is the morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

The morning light was bright as the sun rose in the skies of Earthland, painting the cerulean blue heavens above. The city of Magnolia was filled with people whom were awakening to greet the new day and this included two very special wizards who worked diligently at the popular Fairy tail guild.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

Or, more appropriately, Mr. Dragneel and Mrs. Dragneel.

Three years had passed since the Fire wizard and Celestial wizard had gotten married and the two could not have been happier. They moved into Happy and Natsu's cottage a small ways from the city boarding the small forestland which was abundant with trees, especially as it was neighboured by the tall "Kemo-Kemo" tree —which had grown from a small sprout into a large tree with a large amount of leaves that seemed to loom over the roof of the home like an umbrella, sheltering it with the shade provided by the leaves that drooped from the sleek, curled branches.

But, after recent events had unfolded, the house also needed some renovations that had made the cottage a bit more square-footed and just a bit bigger.

The couple couldn't have been happier with life right now...

Natsu had rolled on to his left side whilst he soundly slept. His mouth was wide open and he snored loudly and spit was dribbling down his chin, each time he snored little volcanic clouds of dark smoke would rise out of his nostrils. He clung tight to the blankets that covered him and Lucy, his wife and he wanted to do nothing more but to drown in the soothing darkness of slumber.

The Dragon Slayer sighed in contentment when he got truly comfortable on his side.

His pink spiky hair was pokey from sleep deprivation and he had rather large dark bags hanging beneath his cool obsidian eyes and he couldn't help but open his mouth as much as he could and let out a loud yawn that was so big that it could rival the yawn of a dragon...if only he were a giant.

Lucy, too, was fast asleep until she was rewarded with bright beams of sunlight shining right into her eyelids; although it somehow managed to sting right through to her eyeballs that were supposedly being shielded by the fact that her eyes were being squeezed shut. The woman groaned under her breath and lifted a floppy arm to try and protect her stinging eyes from the rays of light.

Lucy forced both of her eyelids open and sleepily as she turned her head and gazed over at the man sleeping beside her and she couldn't keep a tired but excited smile off of her face.

This morning was supposed to be a very special day.

"Uuuungh...Natsu?" Lucy drawled tiredly, "Natsu...wakey-wakey, it's morning and it's time to get up."

When Natsu didn't respond, Lucy propped herself upwards with her elbows and gazed at her husband's slumbering form with a tired expression on her face. The fire wizard was fast asleep and he had completely buried himself beneath a pile of pillows and the blankets and duvets of the bed -the only thing of Natsu that was even remotely visible was his mouth and his shaggy rosy pink hair that peeked out from the pillow fortress.

She reached over and lightly hit him on the shoulder, an annoyed tone creeping into her tired and raspy voice, _"_ Natsu. Come on! We have to get up now."

Natsu seemed to have heard her and he let out a loud moan of exasperation in response. He seemed to have said something, although his words were muffled by the large pillows he had on his face. "Mmmf..."

Lucy almost wanted to smack him.

Every morning he was like this, he would always be almost impossible to awaken in the morning...well, except those rare instances when he would wake up early and make her breakfast in bed or try and be romantic but he only did that if he was trying to butter her up after they had an argument or if he wanted something from her that would likely end up in her deeply regretting it and was trying to bribe her.

Normally she would have to physically drag him right out of bed but, as she gazed down at her lover, she couldn't help but sigh. Of course it would be a shame to awaken her sleeping husband but she knew that she had to. Lucy pondered for a short half a minute on how to awaken the sleeping Dragon slayer before a sudden sound broke through.

It was high pitched and it carried all the way through the hallways...to her ears.

Thanks to the familiar sound, Lucy grinned when an idea popped into her head.

The Stellar mage sat up groggily in bed and proceeded to swing her legs out the side of the bed. She got used to the sensation of sitting up and then started to push off the bed and climb to her own two feet in order to stand up. She swayed on her feet a bit but she quickly found her footing and then proceeded to walk out the door, leaving a sleepy Natsu in bed while she followed the sounds down the hallways.

The sunshine beamed through the windows of the house, brightening the normally dreary halls with its natural outdoor light.

Lucy sort of merrily skipped along down the narrow hallways of the house, she was very excited because of the special event that was happening at the guild. It was going to be a special party, and it was an event that Natsu and Lucy had been waiting for a very long time.

It was a party for both the Fairy tail wizard's newborn daughter.

That's right, Natsu and Lucy had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

The Dragon slayer and the Celestial wizard had been awaiting for this day because it was the day where they could take their brand new daughter to Fairy tail and everyone could meet her for the very first time. They would have done so sooner yet the guild master, Makarov, wouldn't let the baby come to the guild until she was at least a month of age or more.

The baby was a month old today and the two parents, especially Natsu, were so excited that they were much like children on Christmas morning.

Before she even realised it, the Celestial wizard had finally reached the end of the hallway. Standing in front of her was a tall mahogany door with uniquely special carving and engravings that made the door look like a work of art. But Lucy didn't admire the door for long as she softly pushed open the door and there beheld the nursery.

The nursery was a pretty little room.

The walls were painted a pale red/fuchsia pink colour while the floor was completely covered with a very soft creamy caramel-coloured carpet, the soft and woolly material was perfect for a young infant's bedroom...despite the baby stuff strewn all over the carpet. The soft beams of early morning light shone through the thin transparent velvet curtains that fluttered in the gentle breeze that flowed through the open windows. The room itself had a little compact wardrobe stuffed into one corner, there was a small cabinate tucked into another corner, and in a third corner there was a small heap of mementos and baby clothes and other accessories piling up into a small mountain.

A small but very well-made cradle acted as the nurseries centrepiece. The cradle was made from a rich and very unique blend of mahogany and pine, the wood had been painted a soft and delicate shade of pink and, hung on the ceiling above the cradle, was a mobile that had little dragon and princess plushies and figurines with the Fairy tail emblem being the biggest and most apparent feature on it.

Big brown eyes gleaming, Lucy had the desired object in her sights.

She smiled softly as she headed towards the cradle. Now was time to get this ball rolling but he couldn't help but let her motherly instincts come over her as she carefully stepped around a bunch of toys and other items strewn all across the floor, being careful not to make too much noise as he weaved her bare feet skilfully around the assortment of objects.

She didn't even care how tired she was anymore.

Upon finally reaching the cradle, Lucy grabbed the edge of it and leaned forwards to peered in to let her shadow fall on the occupant laying inside; a tiny baby girl, about a month old, lain in the cradle with a blanket wrapped around her tiny chubby body. She was crying her eyes out as she squirmed around.

The baby had a head full of fine thick tufts of messy and spiky pink hair that was just the same shade as Natsu's with a crown of especially spiky hair topping her head. She had very pale skin that was almost the same colour as snow, with very plump and rosy chubby cheeks. Her tiny button nose twitched, her yellowish eyebrows twitched too. She seemed to have been very vaguely aware of her mother standing over her but was too upset to care much.

Not that she could do anything about it anyway...

Lucy reached down into the cradle and gently slid her hands under the baby girl's tiny body and scooped up the precious bundle, adjusting her in her arms, and then grabbing her blanket. After she lifted her baby out of the cradle, she got to work wrapping her up to effectively swaddle her within her lilac blanket.

It took a minute but she successfully managed to bundle the child up.

The blonde-haired Fairy tail mage grinned delightedly down at her infant little girl laying comfortably in her arms. Nashi's cries softened as she looked up at her mother whom gently stroked her head soothingly and she gently bounced her up and down in her arms.

"It's okay. I'm here."

The baby stirred a bit in response to her mother's voice and her teary huge eyes drifted open to reveal a pair of beautiful rich brown pools. Her eyes were almost exactly like Lucy's but with a slight russet gleam. After seeing her mother, the infant almost instantly stopped crying and a small smile appeared on her little face. It was a smile that would always make Lucy's heart melt because of the sheer cuteness of it, she loved seeing her little one smile at her.

Once Nashi was properly accommodated, Lucy smiled at her cute little daughter and started to speak to her in a soft and rather playful whisper -the blonde celestial wizard started to exit the nursery via the door in which she had originally entered from and started to explain her current predicament as she gently placed the tiny girl over her shoulder.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'd like you to help me with something. Mama's having a bit of trouble waking up Daddy and he really needs to get his lazy backside out of bed."

Nashi gurgled adorably as Lucy carried her out of the nursery, exiting through the open door, and then the infant started gazing curiously at her surroundings as her Celestial wizard mother held her over her shoulder. Lucy meandered down the hall with a rather wry smile tugging at her lips as she thought of putting her plan into action; she couldn't wait to see the look on her husband's face when he'd wake up...she couldn't help but wonder whether he'd be shocked or startled or whatever. Any such facial expressions made her heart jump with devilish delight.

It didn't take too long before she made it back into the main bedroom.

Natsu was still fast asleep, with no signs of waking up. He had buried himself deep into his blankets and buried his face even further into his pillows so he wouldn't be able to be disturbed.

Lucy almost felt infuriated but she also felt a wicked smirk curl upon her face as she crept up to the bed as quietly as she could, she could even feel this satisfaction pump through her chest as she steadily made her approach to the bed where her husband slept deeply. After about three steps, she made it to the side of the bed and she found herself standing right above Natsu with her shadow looming over his sleeping form. She narrowed her eyes and felt her wicked intent flash through her mind.

She reached down and put little Nashi on top of Natsu's rising and falling chest.

The baby girl simply smiled and cooed sleepily yet happy as well and her eyes brightened up a little bit when they focused on to the pink-haired man she lay on top of.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle softly at Natsu's reaction and watched while he sifted and groaned beneath his breath as he groggily peeled the pillows off of his face. He slowly and sluggishly sat up in bed and rubbed the palms of her hands over his heavy eyes, trying to awaken himself properly. The pink-haired dragon slayer took a quick moment to glance at the clock that sat on her bedside table, he couldn't keep the fanged smile of excitement off of his face when he recalled what the special occasion was.

A small chuckle flew from his lips and he sleepily stretched his stiff arms up to try and get his joints to ease up a bit and he gently nuzzled his daughter.

He crooned softly albeit tiredly, "Good morning, Nashi..."

Whenever he'd look at his baby's chubby little face, he would feel his heart constrict inside his chest. This child was the highlight of his whole life and whenever he would hold her, it just felt amazing. In fact, when Nashi was born Natsu hardly let anyone else hold her for two whole hours...that was until Lucy demanded that she got to hold their daughter and threatened him with sleeping on the sofa for a year.

Nashi responded by letting out a flurry of cute giggling-like sounds and patting Natsu's shoulder. Natsu, in turn, playfully bopped his baby's nose but made it quite gentle. The child looked somewhat confused at first but she started to giggle again at her father's silliness and she reached out for his face -her teeny pudgy fingers were splayed out and her palms were open.

Natsu made a huge grin as he said playfully in a goofy baby voice, "You're sooo cute! Daddy's so lucky to have the cutest whiddle baby girl in the whole wide world! Yes he is! Yes he is!"

He proceeded to lean forward and press his lips against Nashi's tummy and blew hard into it, causing hysterical laughter from the tiny girl. She couldn't stop laughing with her father blowing raspberries against her little pudgy stomach and she was a bit too feeble to do anything about it. Little Nashi couldn't stop cooing and giggling, even when her father's lips parted from her stomach.

Nashi pressed her little face as hard as she could into the crook of Natsu's neck and thus creasing the fabric of his scarf.

Natsu felt his heart swell in his chest.

He never imagined that being a father could be such a great thing, he knew the love of a parent from the fire dragon King, Igneel, yet he found that being one was even better. It made him feel as though his heart was a jigsaw puzzle and the instant he became a father, that puzzle clicked into place completed. Natsu joyfully held up his daughter and proceeded to kiss her on the nose and the one-month-old child laughed even more as she felt her father's warm lips on her face.

Holding Nashi close to snuggle her, Natsu glanced back and found Lucy already busying herself with straightening the blankets on the bed to try and tidy it and even though her back was turned, Natsu couldn't help but feel his heart flutter the second he lay his eyes upon his beautiful wife; he felt so lucky to have been married to her and, while she could be a lot of work to live with, he wouldn't have chosen anyone else to spend the rest of his life with...and have their daughter with.

Climbing out of bed, Natsu was quick to exact his revenge for Lucy waking him up by running up to his wife and give her a kiss on the cheek and then he curled his arms around Lucy's shoulders and wrapped one arm around her tight. Lucy was caught off-guard by Natsu hugging her suddenly and she couldn't help but suck in a breath of surprise as her eyes widened in their sockets and her mouth dropped open.

Natsu pecked Lucy's cheek again and nuzzled her lovingly, a dreamy smile plastering itself upon his face.

"Where's Happy?" He asked.

Lucy got over her state of shock when the talking blue cat was mentioned, and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment of being caught off-guard and she sighed humourlessly.

"He's still asleep. Want me to wake him up?"

"That'd be great."

"Alright. Then I'll get ready, and you can feed Nashi."

Natsu smiled and nodded in agreement, he winked over at her. "Fine by me, Luce."

The dragon slayer brought his baby daughter close to his face and nuzzled her lovingly, earning a series of giggly coos from the cute little girl. Natsu squished his cheek against her face as the pink-haired man and baby snuggled, holding on to each other tightly and then he brought her close to him and lifted her up to his shoulder so Nashi rested her head against it.

"C'mon, little one, lets get ready because today you're gonna meet our friends over at the best place there is: The Fairy tail guild."

After taking care of his daughter, Natsu decided that he needed to get himself dressed.

He basically ran for the bathroom and dressed himself in a green vest with a purple short-sleeved vest worn over it, on the left sleeve there was a black band along with the Fairy tail emblem. He also wore his normal baggy white trousers with a belt fastened around his waist and he had a pair of sandals slipped on to his feet. He tied a small bit of his spiky hair into a ponytail with a green hairband. When he'd gotten himself dressed, the fire wizard grabbed his prized scarf off from the bedside table and wrapped it around his neck.

So, deciding to get a look at himself at the nearest mirror, he flashed a huge fanged grin at his reflection.

He felt ready to take on the world!

"Ready, Natsu?"

Natsu's ear twitched when he heard Lucy call from behind the door and he was so excited about the whole guild meeting Nashi that he almost let out a shrill high-pitched giggle...one that sounded almost mischievous in nature. He basically jumped into the air, bouncing excitedly, and he felt his heart flutter. He made a steady jog to the door and opened to greet the Stellar mage, his onyx eyes agleam with joy.

He chirped joyfully, "Yep!"

Upon opening the door, Natsu studied his mate's appearance and found that she looked stunning. She wore a white dress shirt with a blue trim that went down just passed her waist, and some blue denim jeans that had starry cuffs that were rolled outwards to give her ankles some room to breathe. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail.

The pinkette nodded up at Happy, whom hovered right beside Lucy as he carried a sleeping Nashi in his paws. He had a big proud smile on his fuzzy blue face and his tail swished in the air happily as he looked so cheery to be holding his little sister that Natsu was certain that this was the happiest he'd seen his little friend.

Ever since Nashi had been born, Happy had been very protective of her and watched over her almost every second of the day; it was adorable to watch whenever he was with her.

Lucy happily took Nashi into her own arms and seemed to shift about a bit, stirring in her sleep. But it didn't take long before she started to calm down as she relaxed in Lucy's arms and seemed to fall asleep and Natsu reached over and softly wrapped the blanket his daughter around her a bit more, tucking it in to make her more warm, then he carefully covered his sleepy daughter's little face with the blanket to make sure she stayed asleep and to make sure she couldn't be disturbed so easily. He leaned down and planted a featherlight kiss where he guessed her forehead was.

With his daughter taken care of, the fiery dragon slayer then smiled up at both his wife and his flying feline friend and the group of four headed straight towards the front door and went to exit through it to leave for the best place for them to be. Natsu grinned with pride as himself, his wife and Happy went to go and introduce the newest Dragneel to everyone in Fairy tail.

"Let's go to the guild."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter of Welcome Nashi, the introduction of Natsu and Lucy's daughter...or at least my interpretation anyway. I hope you guys like the first chapter because I've got big plans for this. :)**

 **Please review and fave**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

The Fairy tail guild sounded as lively and noisy as ever, even as a certain Dragon slayer and Celestial mage pair made their approach towards the building. The streets of Magnolia were filled with unknowing crowds whom bustled around to live out their lives freely and happily —oblivious to the special occasion. The two wizards couldn't help but feel a tad nervous about this whole thing, they were about to show off their newborn infant to the guild for the very first time and while they trusted everybody in the guild there was still that constant nagging in the back of their minds.

It was irritating.

Natsu wrapped a strong left arm around Lucy's shoulder, hoping to both calm her nerves and his own. He could feel his wife's tense muscles under his strong arm as he wrapped it around the back of her neck in a comforting manner and he instinctively pulled her closer towards him as though afraid that she'd vanish into thin air if he didn't hold on to her tight.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu in response to the feeling of his arm furling itself around her shoulder and she couldn't help but give him a half-hearted smile of reassurance. Her brown eyes were overflowing with anxiety but she also had an aura of confidence at the same time, she was probably nervous but was sure that everything would go alright too.

Happy was flying right behind them and he, like Natsu and Lucy, was quite nervous.

Lucy was the one holding little Nashi, and she was still bundled in a multitude blankets, yet the newborn shuddered from the very slight chill in the air. She squirmed a tiny bit in her sleep and let out some very tiny whimpers as though she were having a bad dream or something and the Celestial wizard shushed her daughter softly and gently wrapped the blankets a bit tighter around her, afraid Nashi would get them some very unwanted attention.

The one-month-old infant snuffled and snuggled up sleepily against her mother's chest as her eyes drifted closed. Lucy murmured softly, kissing the top of little Nashi's head as she rocked her a tiny bit to lull her back to sleep, "That's right, sweetheart...just go to sleep..."

Upon looking back up from the small baby in her arms, the blonde celestial wizard was shocked when she realised that both Natsu and herself had not only already arrived but had also automatically stopped at the guild doors.

The couple and their blue-furred exceed looked to one another silently with serious frowns etched on their faces since this was the deciding moment, they were about to actually go into the guild with baby Nashi for the first time and it was so much more complicated then they ever thought possible. Both fairy tail mages almost jumped when Happy suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence when suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, is it just me or is everything a little quiet?"

They realised that the cat was right. The guild was no longer bursting with sound, but it had gone deathly silent: it was as though it were a moment of silence for the confidence in both new parents that had just died.

Natsu sniffed the air hummed thoughtfully as he escorted Lucy in through the doors. "It's weird because I can smell everybody in-!"

Suddenly the lights flicked on and they were greeted by a loud chorus of familiar voices.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

The dragon slayer, his wife and Happy all stiffened in pure shock when they heard that sudden loud chorus.

Natsu and Lucy finally got a good look at what had become of the fairy tail guild hall.

A huge banner hung from the upper staircase and it was stamped with the words "Congratulations" and it had the Fairy tail emblem on the end. A bunch of balloons were tied to the banisters and they were also coloured pink and white, there were more balloons attached to the tables and the bar area as well -as well as that, there was also a particular table that was stacked with huge boxes of gifts and other items too. White and pink confetti and magical sparkles were raining down from above.

A bellow of cheers rang through every corner of the guild hall, everyone wearing an expression of pure joy and glee as they all ran towards the fire and celestial spirit wizards and crowded them both instantly as Alzack along with Bisca and Asuka, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Romeo and his father -Macao **,** Elfman, Evergreen, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlilly, Jett and Droy, Lisanna, Lauxus, Freed, Bickslow, Warren, Reedus, Nab, Wakaba, Cana and even Gildarts gathered at the entrance of the guild.

Happy flapped his exceed wings higher to elevate his height in order to avoid the crowding.

"H-Hey, guys!" Lucy exclaimed through a burst of cheerful laughter, all previous thoughts of nervousness disappearing instantly. "Can you give us some room to breathe!"

Nobody seemed to hear her, however, and they just continued to surround the two new parents. They all seemed very happy and excited to see them it wasn't until a certain voice piped up that they instantly backed off.

"Alright, alright! Please back off and give Natsu and Lucy some room!"

Everyone looked and saw that Mirajane had pushed her way through the huge crowd, she clasped both of her hands excitedly as she grinned at the pair of fairy tail wizards.

"Welcome back to the guild, guys, did you bring the baby with you? We'd all like to meet her!"

Natsu smiled sheepishly, "Sure we brought her. She's a little tired right now, though."

He reached down gently towards the bundle laying in Lucy's arms and unwrapped the blanket a bit so he could reveal his daughter to the rest of the guild. A chorus of loud "aww's" quickly followed when the pink-haired man did this and nobody, especially the girls, could help but croon, enamoured and charmed by the infant wrapped in pink.

Little Nashi started to cry softly as she stirred awake in her mother's arms, the sounds of the voices getting too loud for her little ears. Lucy looked down at the whimpering baby, glared at the huge crowd built of very good friends and (practical family) and then she mumbled with a voice dripping with acidic sarcasm, "Nice job on waking her up, everybody..."

The blonde woman's obvious dismay was ignored and quickly forgotten about when Erza approached the couple first and leaned forwards, getting a good look at the tiny child. The scarlet-haired warrioress dropped her voice gently and reached forwards and brushed her finger delicately against Nashi's plump rosy cheek.

"She's such a sweetheart, isn't she?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice.

Nashi stopped crying and stared up at the group of strangers with wide brown eyes and a little frown, and she glanced over at the cold metal finger that tickled her cheek for a moment and then she gurgled in confusion. Her frown turned into a meek smile when she seemed to like the sensation, despite it being cold against her warm skin, and she giggled and that earned yet another choir of "aww's" from the ladies. Even Elfman couldn't keep his comments about baby Nashi silent.

"She's so manly!" Elfman exclaimed, pumping a fist high in the air.

"Even though she's a girl?" Lisanna leaned towards her elder brother, a teasing smirk on her face.

Gray smiled tenderly as he leaned forwards to get a look at Nashi next. He agreed with Erza wholeheartedly although he had to sneak in a small jab at Natsu while he did study the baby girl, raising the dragon slayer's ire in the process.

"I suppose she did get a lot of her cuteness on her mother's side..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Before a violent confrontation could transpire, Juvia snuggled to Gray with her whole face blazing like Natsu's viciously intense flames.

"Awww, Gray, we should have children of our own~"

"No. We just started dating!"

Evergreen looked over at Lucy and raised her hand to adjust the position of her glasses on her face, she looked down at little Nashi and smirked. "So how is Natsu as a father?"

Lucy replied, her eyes alight with joy and she tilted Nashi towards Evergreen. "Natsu is actually very sweet towards her, he is pretty responsible and he also loves to take care of her."

Gray folded his arms across his chest.

"Flame brain? Responsible? Not likely..."

Juvia frowned at her lover.

"Gray, my love. Clothes."

The ice-maker wizard looked down at himself and, indeed, his T-shirt had completely vanished. He let out a squeak of embarrassment as he noticed "AGH! Not again!"

Suddenly Makarov stepped forwards, using a walking stick, the old guild master smiling joyfully as he peered forwards to see little Nashi. Natsu smiled a big fanged smile and Lucy smiled excitedly as she absentmindedly tightened her grip on her daughter and bowed her head out of both respect and joy. She wanted to hug him but she knew she couldn't with Nashi in her arms.

But then the guildmaster held his arms out, expecting Nashi to be placed in them.

It was a wish that Lucy hardly hesitated to fulfill as she gently lowered Nashi into the arms into the old man and the elderly guild master of Fairy tail couldn't keep a tear out of his eye as he held the bubbly baby girl in his arms. His eyes were misty with emotion and he just couldn't hold back a smile.

"Dear little Nashi..." He said in a soft and compassionate tone of voice. "You don't quite realise it yet but you are one of the luckiest kids in all of Earthland. You have the biggest family in Magnolia, and we shall all love you dearly; in the Fairy tail guild you will never be lonely and you will never feel unloved, no matter what happens and -if you are anything like that reckless father of yours- no matter how many times you mess up, no matter how many times you fall we will always there to pick you up. Everyone who lives in this guild will always be there to guide you, me especially."

"This is my promise to you."

Everyone watched the master's pledge to the little baby girl with watery eyes and tearful smiles...except for Natsu, whom had folded his arms across his chest and scowled with slight annoyance when he caught the master's comment about him.

But then Nashi reached up and furled her tiny pudgy fingers around his moustache, seizing it, and decided to ruin the lovely fluffy moment by reaching up and tugging hard on the piece of facial hair. She yanked it so hard that it almost ripped right off the old master's face.

"A-AUGH!" Makarov cried out, looking down at the baby he was holding as she kept pulling his moustache with as much feeble might as she could summon.

Makarov managed to smile despite the pain and he blinked back the tears.

"Now, little one," the elderly guild master smiled down at the infant in his arms, shuffling her into one arm and using his other one to fish around in his back pocket; considering that Gramps was very old by now, short, and the bundle appeared to have been quite heavy-looking for him —it was a miracle he didn't tip over sideways, "ol' grandfather Makarov made a special little something just for you."

He reached behind him and brought out a little bracelet, it was golden and it had the Fairy tail emblem on it.

Nashi cooed and gurgled curiously as she reached up and started to paw at the bracelet, her eyes were fixed upon the jewellery and she smiled wide to reveal naught but her gums. It was a heart-warming smile that she gave the old wizard and seeing her become so contented in the guild master's arms made everyone feel the love in the room. After a few more minutes, Nashi reached up and started to pull on Makarov's moustache again and that was when Natsu took her into his arms.

"Now, now, sweetie! You shouldn't pull on Gramps' moustache." The fire dragon slayer wagged his finger at his daughter in a playfully scolding manner but then Natsu gushed, gingerly tickling his little daughter's foot with one of his fingertips when he found that she was far too cute to be cross at. The tiny baby just laughed and squirmed to try and get away from the delightful form of torture that she was receiving.

"D'awww, aren't you the cutest!"

She kicked her tiny feet in the air and even started to reach for her father's hand.

Nashi cooed cheerily as she finally managed to wrap her tiny digits around Natsu's finger and Natsu, in response to this, smirked. He hadn't imagined that something so small could hold his finger so tightly and he was impressed by that; he could have sworn that he felt the strange sensation of pride grow inside his chest.

He looked down at the sweet little infant resting inside her basket and smiled tenderly.

"Wow, you are so strong! I bet when you grow up you could beat anyone up!"

"Natsu! You shouldn't say something like that - _especially_ to a baby!" Happy exclaimed, rushing to Natsu's side. The dragon slayer simply shrugged whilst he stared at his best friend exceed with a clueless expression.

"Why not? I betcha she'll be daddy's tough little dragon..."

The blue cat sighed exasperatedly and proceeded to sit down next to the basket with both of his ears down and his tail swishing around in the air to communicate his annoyance of having his advice ignored. He pulled a fish out of nowhere and then lifted the deceased sea creature to his little cat lips and opened wide, about to eat his delectable treat, when he suddenly felt a sharp tug.

Happy yelped upon feeling the sting in his tail.

It turned out that somehow the baby had gotten hold of Happy's tail and had started to yank on it, hard, Nashi's tiny fingers furled around the round and worm-like appendage and her small hand refused to release the tail and Happy had been so shocked from the tail pulling that he had dropped his fish and he couldn't help but feel his facial expression drop out of pure annoyance that he had been made to drop his treat.

"Ow! Why is Nashi in a pulling mood right now...?!" The exceed asked, his ears drooping.

Natsu smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Happy..."

In the meantime, though, Lucy was talking with Wendy and Levy. They had started to talk about the baby this party was thrown for and they couldn't help but feel extremely merry as they chatted and giggled about the future of the baby Nashi, about whether she would become a writer like Lucy or be more like her father. And then the topic of what sort of wizard she could be had come up.

"Has she shown any signs of magic yet?" Levy asked, smiling.

Lucy shook her head and shrugged. "Nope. I think she's a little too young to be able to do any dragon slayer or celestial wizard Magic anyways...but she had started to eat fire."

Wendy murmured thoughtfully as she scratched at her head in confusion, "There hasn't been a baby like her born before so I guess we'll have to play it by ear..."

But, just after the teenaged sky dragon slayer had said that, everybody turned to face Nashi when they heard some sounds coming from her direction. She lay in a basket and Nashi inhaled in short breaths, scrunching her nose and her face screwing up. Everybody in the guild lay their eyes on the baby girl whilst all wondering what was going on with her.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy were even more curious as to what was about to happen because they hadn't seen their baby girl make such odd faces before.

Then, all of a sudden, Nashi let out a loud "ACHOOO!" and a huge burst of fire blew from both her nose and her mouth.

The flames were a mysterious light blue colour with golden sparkles surrounding it, probably because Nashi had inherited a unique mix of Lucy's celestial magic and Natsu's fire magic.

Erza, Gray, Laxus, Wendy and everybody else inside the guild managed to duck and get out of the literal line of fire in time for Nashi's huge sneeze-induced flames to end up targeting one single barrel that Cana had been protecting this whole time. The second those mystical flames touched the barrel filled with unknown alcoholic substance, the whole thing burst into cinders and ash due to the fire engulfing the entire thing.

"No! My precious...!" Cana exclaimed disappointedly, dropping the huge (and now flaming) barrel that she had previously been hugging close to her.

Everyone was completely dumbfounded as they stared at the baby in complete shock, each of them slack-jawed and a long and rather uncomfortable silence hung in the air throughout the guild, no one moved an inch as if fearing that the whole building would collapse on top of them if they did. All the while, Nashi had recovered from her massive sneeze and started to innocently play with her own feet.

A long few moments passed.

It was very uncomfortable.

Natsu suddenly rushed over and swooped his hands under her arms and held her high in his hands. He beamed with the biggest grin which exposed his ivory fangs and his dark onyx eyes practically glistened with complete and utter pride.

"Oh my gosh, Nashi, you just breathed _fire_!"

It was adorable to watch Natsu bounce Nashi up and down in his arms as he gushed excitedly over the fact that his baby could breathe fire. Nashi let out a series of giggly gurgles and coos as she reached up and grabbed the sides of her father's face with her huge brown eyes glinting happily. The pink-haired fire dragon slayer couldn't have been prouder of his little girl and when he affectionately peppered her whole chubby face with cute little kisses, no one in the whole guildhall could hold back a smile.

This was just far too cute and mushy to interrupt.

But, little was anyone aware, someone was lurking outside with wicked plans.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2 where Nashi meets everyone in the guildhall.**

 **I made sure to add some more cuteness to it.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	3. Melting hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

After smothering his daughter with kisses, the belated Natsu basically tried to smother her with even more kisses due to the sheer delight he felt for the occasion that his daughter breathed (or sneezed, to be more accurate) fire.

Cana was quite miffed that her precious alcoholic beverage that was unknown by everybody else and hissed angrily at anyone who dared come near her and she even flashed one or two of her cards to threaten them into staying away. Then Natsu basically shoved his daughter in everyone's faces to start bragging about it, especially to Gray whom wasn't happy that the fiery pink-haired dragon slayer was shoving it right in his face...he even wanted to punch the pyro, and Natsu only stopped it when Lucy scowled darkly at him and things quickly returned to a more peaceful state.

However things took a bit of a nosedive when Nashi started to cry out of completely nowhere.

It was After listening to those loud shrieking cries for a whole ten minutes, it put everyone in the guildhall in a rather somber mood as no one liked hearing a child cry and some people were starting to get quite annoyed by those loud squawks; despite that a few of the members who weren't there during the mission on Tenrou island who hadn't been affected by the time skip were quite used to it after being in a similar situation when Asuka was first introduced to Fairy tail.

They were used it but it didn't do a thing to help the mood.

"C'mon, Nashi, it's okay...daddy's here..."

Natsu sighed, rocking the wailing infant in his arms side-to-side to try and pacify her, but she wasn't having it as she simply cried at the top of her lungs and tugged hard on his small, spiky ponytail. Since Natsu's ears were so sensitive anyway he couldn't help but wince in pain when his daughter's cries amplified to a fever pitch that he was pretty sure would make his poor eardrums bleed, and the pulling on his hair didn't help matters. He had been doing this for a full half hour and he had been confused out of his mind as to why the infant was so upset —she had only been fed an hour earlier (it was still morning), she didn't need the bathroom and she didn't have any air trapped in her little body.

Lucy was just as stumped as her husband by this point.

What could possibly be going on?

Happy watched from afar, covering his own ears in pain from the intense shrieking coming from his new baby sister. He also felt his heart sink when the baby started crying so hysterically; he never liked to hear Nashi sound so upset because it shattered his heart into two pieces. He watched from the bar counter with a pained frown. His eyes lit up when an idea dawned on him and he was quick to leap off the counter and scuttle over to the struggling father, Natsu lowered his head and pressed the palm of his hand over his face, which was creased in a mix of frustration and worry for his baby girl.

Natsu didn't understand why she was crying so much. He was a little tired and he appeared to have been on the verge of breaking down into tears and bawling hysterically himself.

The pinkette shifted his gaze when he heard steps on the floorboards, he looked down and saw Happy with a knife-sharp glint of panicked confidence in his eyes. The blue cat climbed up on to the table and he stood in front of the basket that Nashi lay in with a rather panicked smile curling on his cat-lips.

"What are you doing, Happy?"

Happy didn't respond to his big brother/father figure's inquiry.

He stood in front of the wailing baby silently before he suddenly held both paws over his face, peeking through them to try and see the child's reaction. He could see the confusion in his baby sister's huge brown eyes as she seemed to stop crying but she seemed sad to not see the blue exceed.

Happy quickly threw his paws apart and revealed his own face, along with putting on a purposefully goofy smile that only a cat could pull off.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Nashi's saddened expression quickly brightened up a bit and she let go of her father's hair as she blinked her huge eyes at the cat and sniffled, big fat tears rolling down her plump chubby cheeks, and her quivering mouth was agape. She seemed quite interested in the goofy faces the young ten-year-old blue exceed was pulling.

Happy was encouraged by this and tried to pull funny faces at her.

Even though he felt a bit embarrassed to have been acting like some sort of clown he did want to put a smile on the baby girl's adorable chubby face...and he would do anything to get her loud cries to stop since he was starting to get a bit of a headache and the noise was murder on his poor cat ears.

He crossed his eyes and grabbed at his own whiskers and started to pull at them, stretching the skin of his cheeks and exposing his gums and cat fangs, all while poking his sandpaper-like tongue out at her. Alas the result of this wasn't as rewarding as before as Nashi instantly burst into tears and started to wail loudly once again, possibly even louder then before. Happy flinched in surprise and let loose a shocked scream, which seemed to make Nashi's crying much worse.

The small child cried so much that her tears were actually creating puddles on the floor below.

Obsidian eyes widening with panic, he gnashed his fangs in mild frustration Natsu tried his best to calm his daughter down by bouncing her up and down in his arms, his panic increasing steadily as he started to realise that just wasn't working. Looking down at Nashi he tried to shush her with desperation etching itself into his facial features. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shhhhh! P-please stop crying, my little munchkin, please stop!"

Nashi didn't stop and she just kept crying hysterically so, growing more desperate, Natsu looked down at his own neck and grabbed one of the tails of his scarf.

Now, he didn't like doing this since he hated having to ask Lucy to put his beloved scarf away to be cleaned up after having his daughter suck and gnaw her toothless gums upon on it, but he knew that if he wanted his daughter to calm down then this was probably his last resort. So, clutching on tight to the scarf tail, Natsu started to dangle it over Nashi's face and then shake it.

"Hey, look, Nash-Nash! Look! Wanna look at daddy's scarf?"

Nashi's ear-piercing cries finally started to dwindle as she started snuffling and whimpering. The poor thing's chubby cheeks were dark red and tear-stained from how many tears she had been squalling up until now. She looked so distraught and seeing such a look on his baby girl's face made Natsu's heart snap into two pieces. He cradled his infant daughter in one arm and used the other one to dangle his own scaly scarf over her tiny head and she seemed transfixed on the piece of clothing furled around her daddy's neck. Her tiny hands stretched upwards, trying to touch the tassels that hung from each end of the scarf tails.

Lucy looked on from a short distance, her heart warming at the sight as she sucked in her breath in tense anticipation (as did everyone else) to see whether this attempt at pacifying their child would work or not.

It didn't work for long.

Nashi started to sob and whine, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

Natsu could feel his pulse stirring in response to this unsettling sight and he could swear that tears started to liquify inside his eyeballs. He didn't want to keep this up and if Nashi kept on crying like that then he would have lost his mind, he was certain of that. He loved his baby beyond anything in this world but he felt just about ready to scream when Natsu felt his heart slow down in response to when he started to sniff the air and he detected a hint of...metal? Iron perhaps?

Natsu blinked.

He knew who this scent belonged to.

Gajeel stood over the sobbing infant laying in Natsu's arms and looked down at her.

The fire dragon slayer glanced over at the iron dragon slayer, noticing him as he stood over his baby girl. The pinkette's shoulders stiffened and his shaggy spiky hair bristled a little bit as his protective fatherly instincts started to kick into high-gear and his fists clenched tightly.

"Metal head! What do you think you're do-!"

Gajeel shot a dark scowl over towards the pink-haired dragon slayer and shushed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Shh!"

He slowly stooped down, grabbed Nashi by the underarms and lifted her out of her Natsu's arms and held her up high in the air. The baby wizard's whimpers softened a little bit and she sniffled as she blinked her huge watery eyes at the iron dragon slayer as she babbled softly as though confused, she hiccuped whilst her gaze locked on Gajeel's; there was a short-lived silence as the dark, spiky-haired man gazed up at little Nashi with a cold gaze for what felt like an eternity before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Gajeel started to mumble something under his breath.

It sounded melodic in nature.

"Shooby dooby doo bop, shooby do baa..."

Gajeel didn't want to have to tolerate more crying from the pipsqueak so he decided to have a try at getting her to stop with those waterworks. He hardly noticed the look of intrigue that started to form on everyone's faces as they observed the big iron-hearted dragon slayer try and soothe a crying baby.

Quite honestly, it was adorable to watch.

Crimson eyes shut as Gajeel sung his song gently, his voice well-controlled with a swing of a jazz anchoring his tone.

"Stop now, kid of fire and stars, stop with the tears...dragons shall come and quell all your fears. Shooby doo baaa. The fire of the Salamander burns inside of you, the light of the stars shall guide you and Fairies shall hover over and protect ya...Shooby do boppity-bop, shooby do baaaaa,"

Little Nashi calmed down almost instantly upon hearing her father's voice as she hiccuped and whimpered while kicking her little stubby legs and it was after finishing his song that Gajeel opened his eyes and noticed that all eyes were on him. He froze like a statue when he realised that everyone, including his fiancé, Levy McGarden, were all smiling at him with looks that basically dared him to say that he didn't just do that.

Clearly his "tough guy" reputation had just been flushed down the drain and it was while he was distracted that Lucy dragged Natsu away from the bench to spend some time with her while Gajeel was left holding Nashi.

Nashi had a happy little smile on her face as he cooed and gurgled happily. She started reaching out for the iron dragon slayer's face and he smiled gently at the giggling baby, a bright blush rising on his cheeks. Nashi giggled in the cutest way possible as Gajeel discreetly cradled her in his arm and sat himself in the nearest stool. While he did secretly like holding Nashi and found himself falling in love with her cuteness, he didn't like the fact that he was suddenly being used as some kind of babysitter.

"Wah!" She exclaimed, grabbing a bit of Gajeel's long hair and she started tugging on it.

Hard.

"YOWCH!"

Gajeel winced when he felt the sharp and painful tugs on his hair and the fact that the baby was letting out loud trilling squeals with each pained reaction earned from the strong wizard formally known as "Black steel" suggested that she found his agony delightfully amusing. She seemed to have a love for pulling hairs out, first the Guildmaster, then Salamander himself and now him. He couldn't help but wonder whether the child got this delightful little trait of loving to cause trouble from her hot-headed father.

Nobody could deny that the baby was too cute to get angry at as she looked at him with big adorable brown eyes but she cooed and giggled happily as she reached forwards to touch his face, giving him a big smile which revealed that she had no teeth whatsoever just yet.

Gajeel couldn't help but give the baby girl a gigantic fanged smile as he lifted her up so he could see her face-to-face and he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Nashi giggled, waving her arms cutely at him. The dragon slayer's heart melted at the cuteness of it all and he started tickling her beneath the chin.

"Heh...cute lil' runt, ain't ya?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it, I wanted to add some cuteness to this chapter and it seems that baby Nashi just got a bit bored so I thought that Gajeel would be perfect for this situation.**

 **Besides it couldn't hurt to have some cuteness with the big, tough iron dragon slayer can it?**

 **I hope that you guys like this story and fave and review.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	4. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

Natsu frowned as Lucy furled her arm around his, entangling them both together.

Natsu had noticed the look on celestial wizard's face as she led him away from the table where he had previously been trying to pacify their daughter until Gajeel decided to step in and he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of worry. His daughter was such a frail little thing and Gajeel was a big iron jerk with strong muscles —what if he was too large for her?

Lucy had noticed her husband's face and smiled in a soft and reassuring manner.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Nashi will be fine for a few minutes."

Natsu glanced at his wife, "B-But what if she needs-"

Lucy cut him off with a wink of her left eye and she continued leading him off towards the bar counter. She had an insistent look in her eye which dared him to object to her requests and the tone behind her voice had suddenly become silky smooth. A very faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon, my love! How long has it been since I've had some alone time with my handsome and strong fire dragon?"

Natsu suddenly felt his heart skip a beat when realisation struck him like a bolt of Lauxus' lightning attacks because Lucy made a good point. When was the last time they spent some time together as husband and wife? To be honest, the past few months had been stressful after dealing with taking care of their new baby and they hadn't been able to spend time just loving being in each other's company. Now that Nashi had been introduced to everybody in the guild, Natsu and Lucy found that they were probably going to be able to spend more time enjoying each other's company.

His eyes went wide and his whole face blushed a very deep scarlet colour that was so red that it was practically the exact same colour as Erza's hair. Lucy was taking him so they could share a tender moment together. All his previous worries about Nashi dissipated in an instant and his face dropped into a romantic glance. Giggling at the dragon slayer with pink hair, Lucy leaned forwards and kissed his cheek and his eyelids dropped and a dopey, fanged smile spread across his face in response.

Natsu sobered up from his lovestruck state and perked up.

"...O-Okay, dear...!"

The Fire and Celestial mages strolled up towards Mirajane's bar area, the latter smiled sweetly when she saw both wizards approaching and she leaned across the counter. The transformer mage felt so happy when she saw the two new parents approaching and she hasn't felt this way since the guild welcomed Asuka.

Mira chirped gleefully, "Heeeey, there's our new mama and daddy! What can I get you two?"

"If it's alright with you, Mira, we'd like two glasses of sparkling water please." Lucy answered as she beamed from ear-to-ear. She and Natsu simultaneously hopped backwards so they could properly settle themselves in two stools next to each other whilst they watched the kind-hearted S-class mage grab them each a tankard filled to the brim with sparkling water, the liquid fizzing with tiny air bubbles.

Lucy grabbed the handle and raised the wooden mug to her lips to take a small sip.

In the meantime, Mira started to strike up a conversation with the two.

"Soooo? How's parenthood treating you?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged in response, whisking a sideways glance to Natsu whom stared right back at her with his look mirroring her own exactly. "Nashi can be a tiny terror at night because she almost never stops crying. Especially when she seems to have her father's bottomless pit of a stomach."

After saying that, the blonde woman turned her glance into a glare and it never left the Dragon slayer sat next to her whilst Natsu could only sink down into his seat in shame as he wore the most bashful of smiles imaginable; admittedly, seeing such a look on his face made her heart almost melt into a puddle of goo but she steeled herself as she just tried to focus on the conversation that she was in the middle of having.

Sighing, Lucy decided to resume it, "Anyways...even though she can be very hard work, I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"And how's Happy adjusting?"

"Weeeell..."

Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna and Mira all glanced behind them to the table where Nashi and Gajeel were seated and they all noticed that the Iron dragon slayer had seemed to have nodded off in a nearby seat while Happy seemed to take over babysitting and had activated his Aera magic. He was flying around with a giggly, bubbly baby Nashi mounted on his back. The blue cat had pledged before she was born that he would be there for her, just like everybody else who first saw her and instantly felt a connection to her.

The blue feline was making loud airplane noises with his mouth as he flew around in circles.

"VrrrrrrrErrrrrrr!

"This is air Happy, carrying a very special little sister onboard! Thanks for flying!"

Nashi couldn't seem happier as she rode on top of the blue exceed's back, her adorable bursts of gurgling laughter rose an octave every time she would bounce due to the "turbulence" she experienced while perched atop the 12-year-old exceed's back. Happy adored Nashi and would do anything in his power to make her smile, he wouldn't tell Lucy this but spoiling the baby was his absolute favourite thing to do. But Happy ceased flying and landed with Nashi being cradled in his paws when Romeo and Asuka came walking up to him, the former smiling as he was giving Asuka a piggyback ride.

Romeo stared at little Nashi and seemed transfixed on her, Asuka just grinned at the baby.

Happy noticed this and asked the two with one brow furrowed and the other raised, "Do you wanna hold Nashi now?"

Romeo nodded. He was more than happy to remove Asuka from atop his shoulders and then settled her down on her own two feet and held out his arms to take the baby from the cat's azure blue paws. When he took Nashi into his own arms, Romeo leaned to show Asuka the baby and the little girl's eyes started to sparkle in awe and wonderment instantly.

"Aaaaaah...! So cuuute! Can I hold her? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Asuka begged.

Romeo felt a small bit of sweat trickle down his face and he chuckled humourlessly in response to the young girl's question. "Sorry, Asuka, but I think you need to wait until she's a little older and there's the fact that she can apparently breathe fire so I can't risk you getting hurt."

"B-But why are you allowed to hold her then?" She moaned.

Romeo answered in a chilled tone of voice, "Because I've got fire magic and can redirect it if she sneezes again."

Asuka seemed disappointed and pouted but then Romeo looked down at the bundle he held and started to notice that she appeared to have been getting fussy as Nashi seemed to sense that she was no longer in Happy's hold and started to squirm and whimpering a way to suggest that she was uncomfortable or something. Romeo almost panicked and started to bounce her up and down to try and soothe her, to try and prevent her from having an outburst as bad as earlier.

Then something rather unexpected happened:

Asuka approached, standing on the tip of her toes to be able to see Nashi properly and she reached into her pocket, grabbed her toy gun and then started to fiddle with it for a moment, probably putting the safety on it, and then she aimed directly at one of the main upper support beams towards the ceiling. She focused for moments at a time until she pulled the trigger with her pinky and a little cork bullet darted out from the barrel. The tiny projectile object ricocheted off the beam, then zipped downwards and launched itself...right at Gajeel.

The cork pellet bonked the sleeping Iron dragon slayer on the head, causing him to awaken abruptly from how hard he'd been hit. He seemed stunned for a moment when the gears in his head started turning. He started to piece together what had happened and Gajeel turned a dark, scary scowl at Asuka whom had now taken to giggling hysterically whilst Happy and Romeo shuddered at how angry he looked due to being disturbed from his nap.

Alas the miraculous thing was that Nashi had quietened and relaxed in Romeo's arms —actually the act of harmless violence had seemed to put her to sleep.

"Hey, she fell asleep!" Happy exclaimed in amazement as Asuka just smirked proudly to herself.

Meanwhile, back to Natsu and Lucy, they had been observing the whole thing from where they were and neither of them could hold back their own laughter upon seeing the three. Seeing such mischief made the two parents feel this relaxation they hadn't felt in months, even if Lucy worried that Nashi being exposed to this would make her just as mischievous as her father...

She finally responded to Mira's question as she took another sip of her sparkling water. "Happy's actually adjusted to having the baby around pretty well. He's really sweet around her."

"Awww, that's really sweet. You both seem to be doing really well with the little one so far." Juvia cut into the conversation with her eyes practically heart-shapes. She decided to join in alongside her fiancé, Gray, and Lucy was more then happy to include them and talk to them about raising baby Nashi. But it was a different story with Natsu, he was completely fine with Juvia joining in on the conversation yet he didn't want Gray poking his nose into this.

While the girls were more then happy to chat, the boys weren't exactly thrilled about it.

Gray peered his head over his lover's shoulder and he started talking to the pink-haired fire wizard whom he had considered his best friend/arch rival/frienemie, the ice wizard wore a wry smirk on his face. "Ya know something? Nashi is pretty cute, I bet she'll take after Lucy."

Natsu frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit. What did the ice wizard mean by that, was he trying to say that he didn't think she inherited a single trait from him? He couldn't contain a low growl as he scowled with a demented look flashing in his obsidian eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying something?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be nonchalant. To be truthful he was actually trying to start a fight since he couldn't help but notice how Natsu seemed to have been as deflated as a balloon being crushed beneath someone's foot; he figured that there was some pent up frustration and physical tension that needed to be released. And besides, he hadn't challenged the dragon slayer to a brawl in awhile and he wanted to have a fight for all times sake.

"What do you mean, dragon boy? I'm just saying that I think that Nashi will look up to her mother more then she would to you. She did seem to inherit a lot more from her...and she is way more responsible then you."

Natsu's obsidian eyes flashed jade green as he felt his body shaking with rage. He wouldn't have minded if Nashi took after Lucy in a lot of ways but he would have loved to see a bit of himself -aside from her hair- and when the ice wizard made that comment about him not being responsible he couldn't help but feel very agitated. Smiling wickedly, he came up with a good comeback.

"You're just jealous that I was the one who got married and had a kid first!"

"What!"

"You heard me, frosty! I had the guts to propose to the love of my life and now I have a great wife and a beautiful daughter. I don't see how you could top that!"

"Oh you think so, hot-shot?! Well I'm going to marry Juvia and then we'll have a kid that's waaay better than yours!"

"Hahahaha! That's a good one! My precious baby Nashi is gonna kick your kid's backside in every which way, I guarantee it!"

Gray scoffed, "Keep dreaming, Fire-breath! My kid will wipe the floor with Nashi's face when she gets older!"

Then Erza decided to intervene. She growled at the fire and ice wizards like some aggressive sort of feral dog that had become territorial over is scrap of meat as she made preparations to unsheathe her sword from its scabbard that was buckled to her belt. "If you two don't stop with your petty squabbles then I will punch both of your heads so hard that you lose the little IQ you've got in your tiny brains!"

Instantly the two, fearing for their lives, stopped bickering and silently scowled at each other.

Lucy sighed, relieved that there wouldn't be any guild brawls today. She didn't want there to be a big fight on Nashi's very first visit to Fairy tail because she didn't want her daughter to be exposed to violence. She loved her daughter and would do anything for her should it come down to it and whenever she saw that smile on her beautiful baby's face, she felt like her world was complete; she had a loving husband and a daughter and a brilliant lot of friends who were more like family.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Whirling around, she looked and saw that Romeo was still holding Nashi.

The baby was still fast asleep and was peacefully snoozing and it seemed that everyone noticed since everyone whom was talking had decided to start talking pretty quietly. Which was fantastic because nobody wanted Nashi crying hysterically again when she seemed to have been bored an hour or so ago.

"Umm...I thought that Nashi might be happier with you, Lucy." Romeo whispered loudly.

Lucy nodded and accepted the transfer and took Nashi out from the teen's arms, cradling her in her arms in order to accommodate her as she continued to sleep soundly. She seemed happy with her thumb in her mouth and she even subconsciously rubbed her little head against her chest to try and get a bit more comfortable despite her sleeping like a log.

Natsu leaned in and noticed his little girl sleeping, his onyx eyes sparkled adoringly, and he reached down and rubbed Nashi's tiny head. But he froze suddenly, eyes widening and pupils shrinking.

Lucy noticed this and a hint of fear crept into her voice when she saw the expression of terror leaking on to his paling face. Her body couldn't help but tremble and her motherly instincts made her cling on tighter to Nashi.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

Natsu didn't answer his wife for a few long moments. He simply sniffed at the air and cautiously looked at his surroundings and stepping in front of Lucy and Nashi protectively with his arm held out in front of them both as though to physically stop anyone from moving an inch. The fire wizard finally answered the question in a very low and aggressive tone and his fists ignited into violent flames.

"I smell someone else here."

Lucy felt her pulse drop at her husband's answer and dread had clenched to her soul like frost coating a field of grass. She joined Natsu in his search around them, whipping her head around to try and catch a glimpse as to whose scent her husband had caught. Then a huge hole burst through the ceiling, creating a loud "boom" that grabbed everybody's attention and it was followed by a thick cloud of dust covering the whole guild. Almost simultaneously all of the occupants within the guildhall whirled around to see what was going on here.

What they saw after the dust cleared made their faces pale.

Natsu and Lucy stared up at Ivan with wide horrified eyes, they didn't want to dare to dream what they were looking at.

Ivan had taken the sleeping baby out of her mother's arms and was now holding her in one arm, grabbing the outer bit of the big hole that he had created in the hall with his other hand and swinging as he hung suspended in midair. He wore a dark big smirk on his face and his black beard ruffled a little bit as he glared down at everyone in the guildhall, especially the pink and blonde-haired couple and his only son.

Ivan smirked evilly down at the terrified guild members as he cradled Nashi in his arm.

"Hope you don't mind but I've come to pick up a little something."

"Ivan! You will surrender the baby right now!" The guild master called out, his voice hard and his eyes narrowed angrily up at his own son. He didn't like that his own son had crashed the party celebrating the newest member of Fairy tail and (worse) kidnapping said member.

Lauxus narrowed his eyes as electricity started to crackle and snap around him, he grit his teeth and they sharpened into fangs. He demanded also as he clenched his hands into tight fists which jolted and sparked with electricity.

"Let my niece go!"

Everyone turned to face the Lightning Dragon slayer in shock. Did they just hear Lauxus call Nashi his "niece"? Nobody could quite believe it but there was more pressing matters to deal with right now and this meant that they couldn't afford to think of anyone else but the baby whom had just been taken hostage!

Ivan simply scowled back down at the old man and his son with a rather vicious sneer making itself known on his facial features. In an act of defiance he tightened his grip on the bundle that started to awaken as she stirred around and her face tightened and scrunched up as she started to make little whimpering noises.

Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but gasp as they responded to seeing their baby girl waking up and whining. They attempted to rush to her aid but managed to stop themselves out of fear what the dark guild master would do should they make a single foolish attempt. Neither Natsu nor Lucy wanted to contemplate what would happen if they dared to try and rescue their daughter now.

Ivan shook his head dismissively as he still held on to the sobbing baby girl.

The former guildmaster of Raventail feigned regret as he started to prepare an incantation "I apologise that I can't stay for the wine but I've got plans for this little one. Big plans."

With that said, Ivan snapped his fingers and suddenly Shikigami paper figurines shot down from above and caused several little explosions around the place. Lucy and Natsu gasped as they saw the dark mage make his get away during the explosions of his paper dollies.

They popped like firecrackers around them and the two wizards soon found that Ivan had vanished...with Nashi.

It didn't take too long for the pops to stop but everyone was in shock.

Nobody had expected Ivan to show up and steal Nashi away.

Nobody felt as bad for this as Makarov as he just hung his head in regret. How could his have just do that? He hadn't raised Ivan to be that way and he certainly felt responsible for this terrible turn of events. All eyes flickered to Natsu and Lucy whom both looked especially despairing, but nobody looked more despairing then Lucy did.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears of rage, her body shook and quivered. She hung her head so nobody could see her facial expression clearly and the Celestial wizard couldn't help but feel a hint of pure disbelief, she couldn't dare to believe that just happened. This had to have been a scary dream and she'd wake up any moment now and she'd find herself in bed and that her daughter was safe. She blinked her teary eyes furiously but found that she was unfortunately awake and that made her heart drop into her stomach.

The stellar wizard couldn't contain a cry born of fright and of despair.

"MY BAAAAAABY!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of this chapter and it seems as though things have taken a dramatic turn and not a good turn.**

 **To be honest I am quite impressed that this story has gotten so many likes and faves and it makes me feel so happy that you all love this fic so much and it inspires me to make each and every chapter worth of all of those favourites and likes. I hope you continue liking it and reviewing because those spur me to keep on going.**

 **Poor Lucy, she needs a hug and someone needs to go and rescue little Nashi.**

 **Can she be returned to her family?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	5. Fire of a Dragon slayer daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

Everybody in the guild was in a state of disbelief and absolute shock.

Nashi had only just been kidnapped and taken by the Guildmaster's only son and Lauxus' father—Ivan. For what purpose no one knew quite yet but they couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions such as confusion, frustration and fury.

The baby the whole guild had been celebrating had completely vanished in that split second!

For both parents of said infant, seeing that was painful and watching it left the two parents petrified and almost completely broken...it was soul-crushing and devastating.

Lucy completely collapsed to the ground in total despair and wept tears of sorrow while Natsu stood there with a pale expression and a look of total disbelief.

His eyes were overflowing with tears of hurt and heartache...he had failed his family, he had failed them! He lowered his head, fallen to his knees, and broken sobs wracked his body as he wept in rage and sadness. He let his emotions go haywire and he slammed a fiery arm down on the ground, causing a loud boom as the floorboards splintered under his fist which caused everybody in the guild to basically jump out of their skins.

Anger and rage gripped the salmon-haired pyro like a hand squeezing a soft rubber toy and his heart pounded and scales started to appear under his eyes and he felt nothing but ice cold fury. It almost colder than it was like that one time when Lucy, Happy and himself had become trapped in a maze-like cavern and didn't get any sleep or nourishment for four whole days. He could feel himself starting to tremble with anger.

He was going to make whomever stolen his little girl from him pay with his pathetically miserable life!

"No...th-this can't be happening!" He internally berated himself. "I can't...I won't...g-give up...there HAS to be a way to...to save...!"

The dragon slayer felt his heart take a dip into the dark eternal abyss of despair, tears streamed straight from his dragonesque eyes. His gangs grinded hard against the rest of his blunt teeth, hard enough to create more sparks of friction. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair, intense smoke fizzed and popped from each tip of his pokey pink hair.

He tried to think hard so he could fix this...when it suddenly dawned on him.

His eyes widened in realisation.

Hopeful realisation.

"...Lucy."

Lucy had been crying bucket loads of tears as she wept over her lost child. She had collapsed to her knees and she sobbed and sniffled with the memory of her beloved baby girl's frightened face burned into her memory. She was as stiff as a statue while she kept her eyes to the ground below.

"...Please look at me."

When she heard her husband's tender command, she looked right into his onyx eyes and she was shocked at what she had seen inside of them.

Determination.

He offered his hand out for her to take, and Lucy reluctantly took it as she felt herself stand up with her beloved's assistance. Her whole body was trembling after what had just happened and she clasped both her hands over Natsu's, her deep brown eyes were glazed over and sparkled with tears of despair and confusion. She looked deep into her partner's eyes and she could feel his arms wrap themselves around her so gently that it was like they were made of pillows.

Natsu wasn't smiling but there was something like this anger-fuelled need to take action. He pulled his wife close and tight to try and comfort her in-spite of the emotional turmoil that she was going through as she simply sniffled and pressed her head against her husband's strong chest. She could hear and feel his heart pounding like a taiko drum in her ear as she stayed quiet for a moment and listened.

Natsu stared down at her with a familiar gleam in his eye; it was a gleam that Lucy recognised, she last saw it back on Tenrou island when he told her that they weren't going down crying...before Achnologia attacked them.

Natsu kept his eyes locked on his mate's tear-stained face and he used one finger to support her chin and tilt her gaze up to face his so they would be looking each other right in the eye, he spoke in a soft whisper of a voice that he tried to make as soothing as possible. "We'll get Nashi back. I won't rest until we get her back..."

Lucy heard naught but the purest sincerity in her husband's words and seeing such a confident look on his face lifted her heart just a bit. Even though she felt hopeful, there was still a part of her that wanted vengeance. Sure, she never thought that she would talk of getting solid revenge but since her baby was involved she refused to stay on the sidelines. Lucy had a dark glint in her eye as she took out the whip that Virgo had made for her and cracked it so hard that it actually caused the very air around it to ripple for a second.

"If you'd let me come with you, then I'd love to make him pay should he dare harm a hair on my baby girl's head!"

Natsu shook his head.

"Sorry, Luce, you're staying here."

Lucy was dumbfounded after hearing those five words flutter from Natsu's lips. Her eyes widened in their sockets and she could have sworn that she felt her spine go stiff from sheer disbelief, how could Natsu exclude her from this? Nashi was just as much her baby as his! She started to protest with a hardened edge to her voice.

"What! Why!?" The Celestial wizard demanded.

Natsu frowned.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!"

Lucy shook her head stubbornly and proceeded to show Natsu the back of her hand, where her pink emblem was. "Hey! I'm a Fairy tail wizard, aren't I? I can look after myself! I can help take that moron down!"

Natsu gave a huff of refusal and turned to look at the many Fairy tail wizards with a look of stern anger flashed across his face. He already had his baby girl being in danger because of Ivan, and he had gone after Lucy before so he wasn't going to risk his dear wife for a single solitary moment.

"Not if I can help it. I'm telling ya, stay here!"

Lucy's response was just to fold her arms across her chest and sulk. She understood that Natsu was just trying to keep her safe but she found this certainly unfair! She'd been through rough times and had faced up against the roughest dark wizards belonging to dark guilds imaginable and Natsu was acting like she had no clue as to how to take care of herself! She felt her face blaze with unbridled fury. She supposed that she had to trust that Natsu would get their daughter back from Ivan before something bad happened and as she stood there, silently brooding, she almost didn't notice how Gray, and some of the others had began to volunteer their assistance in the search.

Gray stepped up and nodded in firm agreement, "Yeah! We'll show him that he's messed with the wrong guild!"

Next Elfman walked up, his muscle flexed and his fist clenched tight. "YEAH! Let's show him what real men are made of!"

Lauxus and the rest of the Thunder legion also stepped forwards, "That jerk is my dad so I sort of feel responsible for this mess. I'll help out however I can."

Happy raised his paw into the air with a narrowed-eyed look of his own brand of obstinacy. Nobody was going to steal away his baby sister while he had a say in it! "Aye sir! I'll do some air surveillance to track them down!"

Seeing that everyone was so willing to help made Natsu and Lucy feel somewhat overwhelmed. They felt so blessed that they were apart of such an amazing guild who was willing to help out in great time of need and desperation —Natsu and Lucy both glanced at each other in silence as they paused to take in the amazing sight of everyone with pure resolution on their faces.

It didn't take long before Natsu's onyx eyes turned jade green and he let one his fists ignite into harsh flames and he looked up at the elderly guildmaster whom didn't even hesitate to give the orders to the small group willing to go on this mission to stop Ivan from getting away.

"Okay! Lauxus and the Thunder legion, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, you go with Natsu to retrieve young Nashi!"

Natsu gave the old man a thumbs up.

"Ya got it, Gramps!"

With that Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel and the Thunder legion ran out of the guilds front door. They dashed out of the guildhall with an aura of determination to succeed in their mission to hunt down both Ivan and Nashi and they were also determined to resume the party the moment they do succeed in their mission; they were going to grab Nashi back from that madman.

As the group stormed out the door, Makarov slammed his fist on his desk, his eyes fierce and his ivory moustache bristling.

"Show that good for nothing kid of mine that Fairy tail will triumph over any challenge they come across and bring our newest member home!"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nashi just cried and cried as she squirmed in Ivan's arms, wailing as loud as her little lungs would allow. Her hands were clenched and her tiny eyes were squeezed shut as tears streamed down her chubby plump cheeks and cried so hard that it seemed to actually hurt her little throat.

"Be quiet, you!" The man harshly growled while running through the darkness of night with the pink-haired infant in his arms.

But the poor baby did not stop wailing.

If anything, the volume of her cries just increased.

Ivan ran with the crying tiny girl in his strong armour-clad arms, smiling maniacally to himself. He hadn't expected it to be as easy as it had been to sneak into the party and snatch this brand new mage, the very first child to be a dragon slayer at birth and a mix between a celestial wizard.

A mutt.

A crossbred little monster that had so much potential for devastating magic power.

Ivan had seen the preview of her unawakened abilities for himself and he knew that he had found exactly what he had needed: Something he could use to destroy the Fairy tail guild once and for all.

Her powers could be used as a weapon.

Ivan kept running with the screaming infant being cradled in his arms. Nashi didn't know what was going on, she just wanted to be back in the arms of her mother and father. She didn't know who this stranger was and she could tell, in spite of her young age, that he just didn't smell right. She cried and cried as she didn't seem to even have the time to breathe as her hysterical mewling kept raising in volume.

 **"STOP. RIGHT. THERE!"**

The ex-master of the disbanded Raventail dark guild glanced behind his back and saw the one person he had hoped to avoid confrontation with:

A very angry Natsu.

The enraged dragon slayer leapt up high into the air and met Ivan with a high-jump kick to the face, causing the ex guild master of Raven tail to almost release the infant, but Natsu grabbed her right out of his arms and then he proceeded to hold her against his chest and relief washed over Natsu when he found that (even though her clothes and some tufts of her pink hair got a bit muddy) she seemed OK.

Ivan struggled to climbed his feet and, like a rattle snake solely focused on its prey, he stared at little Nashi.

Natsu snarled.

He wasn't in the mood for any of this and he could swear that his fury was ever increasing to the boiling point. He gnashed his fangs as flames engulfed his whole entire body and he held his crying swaddled bundle closely and protectively right up to his chest, thankfully Nashi was fireproof. His eyes were as dark as night despite flashing a jade green colour and his chest heaved in and out as he breathed deeply to regain his breath.

Despite the shrill frightened cries of his child hurting his sensitive ears, the fiery dragon slayer stood his ground and didn't dare look away from his enemy.

To pacify his baby girl, though, he held his finger out towards Nashi. She didn't quite stop squalling hysterically but her frantic cries did somewhat quieten and turned into subdued frightened whimpers when her huge brown eyes caught sight of her father's finger as she managed to free one little hand from the blankets she was swaddled in. She gripped it so her stubby digits furled around the long and very warm appendage.

Ivan could do nothing but stand a fair distance away with an incredulous expression on his face.

Then his disbelief turned into anger.

"Hey! Give me that girl back, she could prove to be a useful weapon for my-"

Natsu cut him off, his eyes now ablaze with total fury. He barked with his fangs snapping menacingly at the ex-Raventail master each and every time a word spat from his mouth.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A WEAPON AND YOU WILL **_NOT_** TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME SO YOU CAN USE HER MAGIC FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSES! A REAL FATHER IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEIR CHILDREN! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE THEM WITH EVERY SINGLE BONE IN THEIR BODY!"

He spoke through deep breathless pants, his voice a hushed and rather empowered whisper that had become anchored with a monstrous hiss.

"...SO HOW WOULD YA YOU LIKE TO FEEL THE FLAMES OF AN OVERPROTECTIVE DADDY DRAGON!?"

His lungs felt hot and heavy as he breathed, he could feel his shoulders heave with every single breath and he could feel several veins viciously pulsate against his head and neck. The fangs in his mouth sharpened like knives against his gums and he slowly readjusted his aggressive stance with eyes a mix of red and green, his burning rage and anger being fuelled by a combined emotion of determination and fury.

Dark red scales appeared underneath his eyes and adorned his upper arms, his hands and some of his face and fiery horns risen from his scalp and poked out from his wild and untamed shaggy pink spikes of hair; a small frown crossed on his lips as he glowered darkly at Ivan, and then a savage and primal deep-throated growl rumbled from deep within his vocal chords.

The son of the former Fairy tail guild master cowered under the shadow of the snarlingly angered Dragon slayer.

Natsu shut his eyes and sucked in a deep, deep breath and prepared himself. The pink-haired wizard concentrated whilst he felt a small ball of heat form inside of his throat before it expanded and filled his mouth. His cheeks inflated and his lips tightened. He straightened his stance, clenched his fists tight, and got ready to perform a fire dragon roar.

Ivan stared at the dragon slayer in horror, he was trembling in sheer terror and his skin had turned so pale that his complexion had basically become paper white. Natsu opened his eyes in a menacing way and then shouted as loud as he could while Ivan had staggered to his feet and started to take off.

 **"Fire dragon...ROOOOOOOAAAR!"**

A gigantic jet of flames burst from Natsu's mouth as he breathed it all out.

Ivan tripped over his own cloak the second the huge blast of flames fast-approached him from behind set his robes alight. The fires were rampaging, big and aggressive -a reflection of the emotions from the person whom controlled these untamed man instantly took off scampering into the night like the rat he was and the pink-haired Fire Mage nodded while he made a small grunt that was followed by a brusque nod of satisfaction. He harrumphed at Ivan's fleeing form.

"And good riddance!"

Then he finally turned his attention to his sobbing little girl. Now that the villain had left quaking in his boots, Natsu turned his attention to calming his crying daughter; poor thing seemed plain terrified of what had just happened. Poor Nashi was covered in mud and blotches of it covered her skin, most of it stuck into her scruffy, spiky tufts of hair. Even the blanket she was bundled up in had a little bit of mud clinging to the material and Natsu had to suppose that it got there when Ivan tripped and fell into a patch of mud.

Nashi was perfectly alright, though, albeit very frightened.

The tight angry features that contorted his face quickly melted away and Natsu couldn't help but feel his heart quake due to how bad he felt for his very young daughter's situation. She had been understandably scared from what had just happened, this wasn't supposed to happen...especially not today. His heart sunk with guilt and he mustered the most comforting tone of voice he could use.

"There, there, sweetheart..." The pink-haired dragon slayer soothed as he lifted his whimpering daughter and pulled her close for a snuggle whilst he lovingly rubbed his cheek against her face. "You're safe now. Daddy's here, daddy's got you...shhh..."

Natsu delicately planted a kiss on Nashi's sweet little forehead. The tiny little girl's cries diminished into whimpers and hiccups, and her pudgy delicate fingers furled around the familiar scaly scarf around his neck and she held on tight to her father and buried her face into his strong chest. He wasn't aware that his appearance had changed and was now vanishing to completely change him back to his normal state.

It wasn't before long until he was back to his regular form.

"Natsu!"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Natsu whirled around to look behind him and he saw the owner of said voice running right up to him.

"Lucy, I thought that I told you to stay at the guild!" He shouted to her in surprise.

Lucy simply glared at him with her deep brown eyes gleaming with hot-headed yet motherly sarcasm that was meant for her pink-haired husband alone, she panted tiredly as she rushed up to meet him with her cheeks reddened due to excursion and she breathed heavily to try and regain her composure.

"Yeah, like I'm just going to sit back at the guild and start twiddling my thumbs while my baby is being kidnapped by some psychotic madman!"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond to his frantic wife's sarcasm but he craned his neck to look at his bundle when he realised that he accidentally startled his baby daughter when the two started to yell at each other —maybe it hurt her delicate sense of hearing.

She started to cry again.

He frowned apologetically at the tiny pink-haired infant and rocked her back and forth in his arms whilst bouncing on his feet to pacify her once again, murmuring to her comfortingly.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry...I'm sorry, munchkin! Daddy didn't mean to scare you~"

Little Nashi calmed down almost instantly upon hearing her father's voice as she hiccuped and whimpered while holding on tight to her father.

Lucy then straightened her posture and she swiftly peered over the dragon slayer's shoulder, minding his scarf, and stared at her daughter with the purest concern. "Oh my goodness, is she hurt? Did he hurt her?!"

Natsu just sighed with relief and shook his head, causing his pink hair to sway with the movements, hugging Nashi closely to emphasise his relief.

"No, no...she's okay."

Nashi snuffled as she seemed to brighten up a bit when she heard her mother's voice, her doe-like eyes alit when her sharp ears caught the distress behind her words. She then she turned around in Natsu's hands and reached her chubby hands out for Lucy, wanting her mother to hold her now. Nashi kicked her legs in the air happily and giggled again, obviously very happy and more at ease.

Natsu just smirked warmly, chuckled and obliged with his little girl's wishes before walking towards Lucy and handing the infant over to her.

Lucy took her daughter and snuggled her, holding her sweet baby girl tight. Some tears started to trickle from her eyes and trail down her cheeks and she laughed a bit through a tight and raw throat. She lovingly rubbed her tearstained cheek against her baby's chubby cheek and she smiled with all the love a mother could have on their face.

"Ohhh...my sweet baby girl, you're safe..."

Nashi now seemed perfectly content and happily snuggled her mother, basking in all the love and affection she was receiving. She cooed as she stared up joyfully at her parents whom seemed just as happy to be holding her again in their arms. She shoved her tiny hand inside her mouth and started gurgling as she gnawed her small toothless gums against her hand.

The little girl cooed.

Natsu grinned as he couldn't help but give his baby a gigantic fanged smile as he lifted her up so he could see her face-to-face and he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. The dragon slayer's heart melted at the cuteness of it all. He reached forwards and started tickling his daughter's cheek and rubbed her tiny nose against his own and crooned in a loving purr of affection.

"D'awww! Aren't you daddy's whiddle cutie baby dragon, yes you are!"

Nashi giggled, waving her arms cutely at her father.

Natsu tried to hide his perplexity on this whole situation but this whole thing really weighed heavily on his mind and he couldn't help but fret about his baby's safety. But he shook his head. He couldn't worry about that now.

He was tired now and he was anxious to get back to the guild.

He slowly walked towards Lucy and wrapped a gentle arm around her.

Lucy sighed deeply before placing one last kiss on Nashi's forehead. She held her close and tight. She wished to get back to the guild too and to mend both her husband's and hoped that Erza could deal with Ivan in such a brutal way to ensure that the latter would never pull such a stunt again. But she didn't think she could go to sleep tonight after what had just happened, she didn't want to take her eyes off of her precious Nashi again after the former master of Raventail tried to kidnap her for some nefarious purpose.

Happy would be more then thrilled that Nashi had been brought back.

"C'mon, Luce..." Natsu said gently, "Let's get back to the guild..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the end of this chapter, the final chapter is up next and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Awww, Nashi is rescued but Natsu seems to undergo some sort of rage-induced transformation and it seems that Lucy couldn't stay on the sidelines and wanted to help out too. We shall get more fluff next chapter, I promise!**

 **Please review.**

 **-Chloemcg.**


	6. Where there is life, there is hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked in silence, the skies above them were filled with gray clouds that seemed to have been heavy with rain.

Obviously a storm was on its way.

The two had walked slowly back and they couldn't help but wonder whether Gajeel, Gray, Erza and the others had managed to capture Ivan. Throughout the whole trek Lucy wouldn't loosen her grip on Nashi —not even for an instant.

It seemed that she didn't wish for anyone to touch a hair on her daughter's head and nobody could truly blame her for it as she was very protective of her sweet baby girl...but she couldn't help but notice that Natsu seemed slightly brooding as they walked as Lucy whisked a sidewards glance to her husband and he felt concern bubble in her chest.

She understood that Natsu feared for their child's safety, heck, she felt really uneasy after what had happened but she hoped that Natsu wouldn't grow too overprotective over Nashi. She knew that it was his job as a father to grow overprotective and, as he was raised by a dragon, a race that was very watchful over their young, she supposed that she shouldn't really have been shocked to see her beloved act this way.

It was still troubling, though.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked.

Natsu just shook his head as a huge false fanged grin forming on his face whilst he mustered up the most cheery tone he could. "Yeah! I'm just fine, hon,"

Lucy wasn't buying it. she could tell easily that he was not being truthful and she almost felt angry that he was blatantly lying to her —but she managed to stuff her anger down deep; they just got their daughter back from a madman who had tried to kidnap her and use her magic to probably destroy Fairy tail.

Who wouldn't be lost in thought?

Natsu just stayed silent as he glanced over anxiously at Nashi. She was preoccupied by trying to grab one of her own diminutive feet and then shove it into her mouth, clearly she didn't have anything better to do. The pink-haired fire wizard smiled a bit at his young daughter's antics but he also felt really perplexed about what had happened earlier back when he'd confronted Ivan about taking his baby girl, he could have sworn that something had happened during that time, something unusual; kind of like during his adventures back in the kingdom of Stella where he'd transformed into a half dragon/half human hybrid.

He absentmindedly stared down at his own hand and it looked like the same human hand that he'd always had.

 _"Hmmm...maybe I'm thinking into this too much, but still that was strange."_

"Natsu..."

His train of thought had come to a screeching halt when he heard Lucy start to speak to him. His sharp ears picked up a tone of deep concern behind her words, and he also took note of some other emotion that had intermingled with her words. He couldn't help but feel his mind cloud over with surprised confusion of being interrupted from his innermost thoughtful state as he stopped looking at his hand and over at the woman he loved.

Lucy had decided to try and break the ice by making conversation.

"I wonder how long it will be until we can get back to doing missions again?"

Her husband shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Can't imagine it'll take too long, my dearest."

Husband, wife and baby just continued their trek in silence as they started to see the guild in their sights once more. The building looked so tiny from a distance as the one-way road stretched out on and on in front of them with no end in sight. The clouds above seemed to be growing darker and rain was definitely threatening to fall down from the heavens.

Seconds passed like minutes as the uncomfortable silence brewed around the two Fairy tail wizards and their daughter.

Lucy opened her mouth again but her mate couldn't help but notice that her very aura had started to darken as though her mood made a drastic U-turn. Natsu watched as Lucy's shoulders hunched up and her posture seemed to tighten up considerably and he couldn't ignore the fact that the unknown emotion he had detected in her tone before had become more prominent.

"I hope that Ivan was caught by Erza or Gray..."

Then the Stellar mage's expression seemed to darken.

"...Because I want to get him back for almost taking my baby away from me!"

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his wife as she walked ahead of him for a couple of steps and then stopped and turned around to face him. The blonde-haired woman had continued to cradle Nashi in her arms as she just looked at him with a very perplexed expression contorting upon her face.

The baby idly babbled as she just focused on her surroundings to keep herself occupied.

Natsu couldn't help but speak up, "Lucy? You alright?"

It was Lucy's turn to falsify a smile as she nodded her head in response to the inquiry.

"What're you talking about, Natsu honey? I'm fine."

Natsu wasn't fooled. He folded his arms across his chest and scowled at his wife in a way that would have easily intimidated her into spilling the beans. He could instantly tell that Lucy was holding something back; she seemed to have been badly shaken up since Nashi had almost been kidnapped. He had an air of no nonsense about him.

"I can tell when you're feeling sad, remember?"

The poor woman quaked and glanced down at Nashi while her fake smile squiggled and then dropped into a complete frown —a frown that went so low that it actually caused her cheeks to ache due to frowning so much.

Then her defences broke down.

Lucy started to sniffle as tears trailed down her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. Her whole body started to quiver and she felt her chest start tightening and her ribs caving in as she started to break down into a blubbering mess of sobs and whimpers. She clutched on to Nashi tightly as though she were her lifeline, tears streaming ceaselessly like little waterfalls running down her cheeks.

"I...I don't wanna...l-lose our baby, like we l-l-lost Éclair, N-N-Natsu...I-I just wouldn't be able to handle it...!"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Lucy opened her eyes and gasped softly as she heard Natsu's voice lower into a hushed and soothing whisper as she felt a hand curl around her neck and hug her shoulder then made her turn towards him as she found herself peering into the pink-haired dragon slayer's deep onyx eyes.

"I won't let that happen, Luce, alright?"

Lucy sobbed and sniffled, eyes still overflowing with tears as she was sobbing and sniffling so hard that she could hardly speak and she didn't really notice as her teardrops dropped down on to Nashi's face and the baby was instantly cut off from her sightseeing and looked up at her mother with what looked like concern shimmering inside her own brown eyes that matched her mother's.

She snuggled closely to her mother with a soft sigh.

Natsu reached forwards and clasped Lucy's cheek in one hand, cradling her face in his palm; Lucy sniffed as he used a thumb to wipe away any lingering tears that remained on her face. The Celestial spirit wizard heaved a deep, calming breath as she soaked in the love that she was receiving from the man she adored with all her heart. She lifted a hand to her cheek and placed it over Natsu's and closed her eyes relaxedly.

Natsu would have smiled at this but he knew that he needed to drill a very important fact into her skull. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips upon hers, kissing her deeply as he let her soak into his romantic embrace. When he finally parted lips, the pink-haired flame wizard stared Lucy right in the eye and sworn as he gave her the most intense of stares imaginable.

"We'll protect her together."

Lucy blinked back the remaining tears that stung her eyes as she looked dead in Natsu's eyes.

"P-Promise?"

The two Fairy tail wizards gave each other another deep, passionate kiss on the lips; as they did and got lost in the moment, Natsu and Lucy felt as though they were floating atop a big fluffy cloud of love. The kiss lasted for a full two minutes so they even forgot that Nashi was there, before they finally parted to get some oxygen.

"I promise." Natsu smiled reassuringly.

Lucy raised a forearm to her own face to mop away any lingering tears and continuously rocked Nashi in her arms.

"Say, when are we gonna introduce our little dickens to your Celestial spirits anyway?" Natsu asked as he reached over and tickled Nashi's cheek and earning some giggly-sounding gurgles from the baby.

Lucy's mood lifted the instant that question was asked and replied with a new-found skip in her step. "Soon I hope, I may just have to ask the Celestial spirit king if we could go over to the Celestial spirit realm for a visit."

"Ha!" Natsu chortled haughtily, "Lets just try not to spend your time there for too long. Ya know what happened the last time?"

Lucy felt a faint blush light up her face. She knew that her husband was referring to the time a few years ago when Natsu, herself and some of the other guild members got transported there for a few hours only to find out that they wasted three whole months in Earthland time just before the Grand magic games. That time sure was a lengthy chunk of embarrassment for all...and a waste of precious moments at that moment in time.

But they were interrupted from their reminiscing when a distant voice hollered out to them.

Natsu, despite his heightened sense of hearing, couldn't exactly hear whose voice that was or what it was saying but when he started to sniff the air he could detect a faint scent of...feline with a hint of fish? He quickly realise who this was while Lucy, on the other hand, was still in the dark about who it was and she held Nashi tightly just encase it were somebody else coming to swipe her away.

Alas, as the person got closer, the voice got louder and louder to the point of being comprehensible.

"Naaatsuuuu! Luuucyyyy!"

Lucy blinked.

"Wait a minute, is that Ha-!"

She never got to finish her sentence because a flying blue blur had launched himself out of nowhere, soaring through the air like a bullet, and instantly took to basically tackling Lucy to the ground and grabbing Nashi out of her arms. The exceed was quick as he proceeded to check her over himself with a look of worry distorting his adorable blue cat features.

The exceed started asking frantically, "Is she alright? Did that meanie-jerk Ivan hurt her in any way?"

Lucy, although she had the wind knocked from her, gingerly sat up as she was seated on the ground and stared in a mix of agitation of being bowled over and relieved that it was just Happy whom had come out of nowhere and nobody else hoping to take the baby. She managed to pull off a gentle smile as she watched Happy kept his Aera magic activated and cradle Nashi.

"She's okay, Happy, she was just a little scared after the whole ordeal..."

Happy was overjoyed after hearing that the baby hadn't been harmed in anyway, and he started purring as he rubbed his cheek against Nashi's chubby face; the baby started babbling and giggling hysterically when the talking blue cat's whiskers started tickling her face. She squirmed and wiggled in the swaddled blankets that bound her like a cocoon to try and escape the tickles. He sighed in pure relief and he cuddled his baby sister in his paws and Nashi responded by wrapping both her chubby arms around Happy's head. She sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes with a huge smile appearing on her chubby face then she hugged him tight and Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but feel their hearts melt at the adorable sight.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nashi!"

Natsu smirked softly as he looked an arm around his lady and his best feline friend.

The family of four continued on their way back to Fairy tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys. Although I said that this was the last chapter that's next one.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter regardless.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	7. Welcome to Fairy tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fairy tail franchise, all rights to the series belongs to their creators...I sort of own Nashi, though or this version of her.**

 **Welcome Nashi**

* * *

It was raining by the time the Fire Dragon slayer, his Stellar mage wife, Happy and the baby had arrived back at the guild and it didn't take long until they had strolled through the front doors.

Happy, Lucy, Natsu and Nashi were all greeted to all the members of fairy tail rushing right up to them. Everybody seemed absolutely thrilled about Nashi being alright and couldn't help but crowd the family of three for the second time today —thankfully, Nashi remained at peace as she had fallen asleep during the trek back and was happy to be slumbering in Natsu's arms without a single care in the world after Happy had returned Nashi back to him after his arms grew tired of holding the baby that he could barely carry.

After Nashi was kidnapped, it seemed that everybody became supremely worried about her and her wellbeing. To the parents of the tiny girl it felt amazing that everyone cared for her so much despite that they were only introduced to her earlier in the morning. Surely Nashi was going to end up being very spoilt by everyone in the Guild because obviously they had just fallen for how sweet and adorable she was.

Both Natsu and Lucy were left feeling overwhelmed by the support they were receiving.

It put a smile on both Natsu and Lucy's faces.

Everybody celebrated the fact that Nashi had not only been rescued but returned as well and (almost) nobody had noticed that old Makarov had started to make his way towards the small family of Dragneel's with the assistance of Lauxus whom was more than happy to help his grandfather as he hobbled up towards Natsu and Lucy.

Gramps stepped forwards with a proud yet fatherly smile curling upon his lips.

It was a smile that was partially hidden by the old man's bristly moustache as he proceeded to lean forwards and tickle Nashi's adorable little cheek and the teeny baby girl gave him a huge, gummy smile in response as she cooed adorably and squirmed a bit in her mother's arms.

"I see that you've got Nashi back, well done!"

The master's praise caused the Fire wizard and Celestial wizard to start blushing profusely as they glanced down towards the floor. They hadn't expected such a warm reception when they came back from their mission to rescue Nashi a mere few minutes ago. The two Fairy tail wizards felt their hearts swell when they saw everyone in the guild cheer for them —that swelling in their chests doubled when the crowd of Fairy tail wizards cheered with pure glee.

The master folded his arms behind his back patiently and looked over to Levy, whom had shoved her way passed her fellow guild members.

The blue-haired woman smiled gleefully ran towards Lucy and Natsu and wrapped both arms around the two, squeezing the both of them together in her embrace.

"I'm so happy that she's safe!"

Lisanna chimed in, "Yeah! We got really worried when Ivan tried to take her."

Lucy's eyes widened when the realisation hit her like a smack to the face. That reminded her, there had been no word about Ivan yet! She couldn't help but feel her motherly instincts kick into high gear as she darkened her scowl and she started to feel her own two fists tremble violently in pure fury. She wanted answers as to what he wanted with her baby and if he didn't spill the beans then she made sure to introduce him to her electrifying whip, and (should that method fail) then her scariest spirit:

Aquarius.

The stubborn water spirit had grown almost as protective of Nashi as Lucy and if she found out that someone had attempted to kidnap her...heaven help them.

Lucy gripped on tight to her husband's hand when she saw that pink-haired wizard wearing the scaly scarf suddenly scowled darkly as he bared his fangs and growled oh-so darkly. Natsu growled from the bottom of his throat as he ask with a dark inhuman hiss of a voice, "Where is that evil thug?"

Almost everybody shared a look of discomfort when they saw the look on Natsu's face. Clearly he wanted answers about why that man had decided to kidnap his precious infant and nobody could blame him; if they were to be in a similar situation they'd want to punch the lights out of their kid's attempted kidnapper but they couldn't help but notice that Lucy also had a fire burning in her eyes as she seemed almost as cross as Natsu yet not quite.

Erza stepped up next as she gave the two a disappointed scowl as she lowered her sword to the ground in disappointment. She had this look of serious fury on her face and it was normally a look that would totally intimidate Natsu and Gray into getting along despite their intense rivalry yet it wasn't even being aimed at him and it still gave Natsu a slight shiver down his spine.

"He got away."

Gray stepped forward next, folding his arms across his bare chest and looking skyward thoughtfully. He added to what Erza had been explaining with the most disappointed expression ever as he kept his gaze down on the floor below as though he were sharing that same deep feeling of disappointment with the all-powerful and scary Titania. He tried to avoid Lucy and Natsu's burning glowers.

"Yeah, we chased after him but then we lost him. He just seemed to vanish!"

Then Gajeel and Wendy both stepped up to face the angry Natsu and Lucy; Gajeel had this air of being very miffed about the outcome of their chase of Ivan and he had turned his head to the side whilst sounding rather dismissive about the whole ordeal. The same could be said for Lauxus and the Thunder legion. Wendy was the exact opposite and seemed both very ashamed and very apologetic to the terrible outcome of the pursuit of the Guildmaster's only son, the teenaged dragon slayer gave a saddened look with huge eyes that made her look as though she were being scolded.

Gajeel sighed and shook his head.

"We even used our noses to track the coward but, like ice princess just said, he just seemed to go missing."

A faint fanged smirk curled at Gajeel's lips as he used the one of the many nicknames used to insult Gray.

Natsu could feel his temper simmering down considerably since he, like the others, was vastly disappointed that Ivan had somehow managed to slip away like some eel but really all that had mattered was that Nashi had been rescued and was safe and sound. They could get Ivan for this another time.

It was the master that had decided to break the tension as he used his magic to make himself just a bit bigger, thus making himself appear far more muscular as a side affect of sorts, and placed one hand of reassurance atop each of Natsu and Lucy's shoulders to try and reassure them both. He smiled gingerly at the two and decided to help them look on the bright side for a moment, even though his old heart dropped at the thought of his very own son doing something like this.

He was glad that they got their baby back but still...

"Now that we are passed that drama for now, let us resume our celebration for young Nashi."

Gramps' suggestion was instantly met by a lot of cheers and bellows from everybody. He raised his hand up high into the air and pointed at the ceiling, it was a gesture which was quickly followed and everybody did the very same thing. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and found themselves looking at each other fondly in the midst of the loud cheering of their fellow members of Fairy tail, their love for each other quickly settling on both of their faces as they decided to not let what had happened earlier distract them from the main point of today —Celebrate their beautiful baby Nashi.

"Alright then..." Natsu exclaimed in a loud voice, thrusting his left arm high into the air and pointing up high, "Lets get this party started!"

* * *

The guild was once again abuzz with joy and prosperity as music filled the guildhall and everyone resumed their partying, including Cana whom had gotten a head start on drinking herself into a partially-conscious state.

In the meantime, Lucy and the girls were just having a good time.

Lucy squealed, her eyes sparkling with delight as she leaned down and peppered Nashi's head with kisses. Even though her eyes were watering, she couldn't keep a smile off her face as she looked down at the baby cradled in her arms.

Nashi giggled and kicked her little podgy legs.

"D'aww! Aren't you such a cutie-patootie? Mama wuvs you sooo much, my sweet little girl!"

Nashi giggled in response and clapped her podgy hands, happy to get her mother's approval.

Levy had a warm smile on her face and delight shining in her eyes as she looked down at Nashi and held out her finger for the baby to take hold of and Nashi responded to the Solid script mage by taking hold of her finger and wrapping her tiny fingers around it and squeezing it tightly.

"Hello, Nashi! I'm your auntie Levy!"

Nashi cooed and then turned to Erza. The scarlet-haired warrioress grinned softly at Nashi, her eyes glimmering with compassion for the bubbly little infant as she crooned to her softly and started to tickle her beneath the chin with the tip of her finger.

"We will make sure that your safe here because you are family here, yes you are!"

The salmon-haired infant reached out and proceeded to grab hold of a strand of Erza's bright red hair, for a minute or two she just stared at it as though fixated on the colour as she gripped it tight in her little chubby hand. Her large brown eyes scanned the long strand of red hair and she seemed very intrigued by it. Everybody sucked in a breath and froze, they were unsure of what the baby girl was about to do. What was Nashi about to do?

Even though she was a mere infant and couldn't really know any better, she still had a bit of a naughty streak that she _definitely_ inherited from Natsu.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of dread since she had an idea that she knew what her daughter was thinking of doing.

Sadly her suspicions were correct and Nashi decided to tug on Erza's hair really hard.

The hard tugs started causing the sword mistress' eyes to widen in a mix of shock and stunned surprise of what the baby had done. She could feel her eyes start to well up with these tears of dispair as she hung her head —Erza suddenly wanted to go and cry in a dark corner. She wasn't really a person to cry over stuff easily due to her fearsome reputation but she knew that she couldn't snap a baby's spine because this was an innocent thing...but did this mean that Nashi didn't like her? Was this the baby's way of showing she detested her?

Lucy was quick to frantically reassure Erza.

"D-D-Don't worry, Erza, that's just her way of showing that she likes you, p-please don't be mad!"

Erza didn't really seem to feel any better as she just sobbed and insisted that Nashi hated her, making Lucy want to slap her hand to her forehead in frustration but she decided against it since she still had Nashi in her arms. She didn't think that Erza would stay somber for too long since this would normally be the part where Jellal would come in, feed his new fiancé some strawberry cake and then things would be right with the world again.

Then, as if on cue, Nashi started to whine.

Lucy almost dropped Nashi due to the sudden upset her baby was displaying.

Then she took a swift glance to a nearby clock and was quick to realise what time it was, this especially indicated when Nashi started to show signs of irritation as her face started bunching up, her face reddening and she started to whine louder and louder. That was when it dawned on her that Nashi was simply hungry as she hadn't eaten since that morning and she was probably starving for something right about now. The Celestial wizard didn't want to relinquish Nashi just yet but she knew that she had to since it was Natsu's turn to take care of this...and it provided a great distraction to try and get out of Erza possibly raging at her.

"Oh, uhh, look at the time!"

Lucy was quick to call out to her husband as she suggested to the fire wizard.

"D-Dear? Would you mind...?"

"Got it, Luce!"

She didn't even need to say anymore as her husband responded by rushing over, taking Nashi into his own arms and then giving her a thumbs up.

Natsu smirked confidently as he bounced Nashi in one arm in an attempt to pacify her and started to grab a large satchel bag that Lucy had brought with them during their outing, the bag had been slung around his shoulder and he shoved one hand into the bag and started to rummage around to try and find the one thing he knew that was needed.

The pink-haired dragon slayer smiled sympathetically at his daughter as he continued to rummage through the bag while Nashi continued whimpering as she clenched her tiny hands into tight fists.

"D'awww, Nash-Nash, ya hungry? Huh? Well don't worry, sweetie, because daddy's coming to the rescue."

It didn't take long until Natsu grabbed a bottle out from the bag, the milk formula already in it, and it was simply a matter of using a tame version of his Fire dragon roar to warm it up to a temperature that was higher than lukewarm but not scalding hot either —just the right temperature for a baby whom had a small developing Fire in her belly.

Nashi suckled from the bottle hungrily, her whispers diminishing into soft breaths and quiet snuffles.

"There ya go...not so fun to have an empty tummy, is it?" Natsu crooned as he observed his beautiful baby girl drinking from her bottle with this seemingly insatiable hunger as she sucked with surprising aggression, it was adorable though.

Natsu brought Nashi up in front of him, raising her up so they could see each other eye-to-eye. Somehow the baby had the strength to reach out her hands, grab his cheeks, pull her daddy's face towards her and she pressed her tiny forehead against Natsu's whilst gurgling happily. Natsu was stunned. How could he have been so lucky to have been blessed with the most adorable baby in the whole wide world?

Seriously, she was so cute!

"Hey, Flame brain!"

And just like that, Natsu's mood took a dramatic nosedive.

He turned to face the owner of the voice who had called out to him and his onyx eyes instantly landed upon his rival, Gray. The ice wizard had this look in his eye that reminded the Dragon slayer of a blades sharp glint and it was the look that always signalled that he was going to try teasing him until he flies into a rage. He tried mostly focusing on feeding his baby girl and watched as she continued to suckle ravenously from the bottle, her lips clamped tightly on the teat. Natsu couldn't help but smirk a bit when he noticed that she had almost sucked the bottle dry, he couldn't wait to challenge her to eating contests when she was older.

"You're really scaring me, ya know?"

Natsu's face perked up and he cocked a brow at Gray.

"Huh? How?"

A thin smirk curled on Gray's lips as he replied to the question with as much sarcasm possible.

"It's as I said earlier, Dragon breath, you being responsible? Not a likely concept..."

Natsu scowled darkly at the ice wizard. He knew that his frienemy was trying to get under his skin and he could feel his muscles tighten with intense rage; he was like an angry coil that was being wound tighter and tighter and he knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before his coil gave out under the pressure.

He let go of Nashi's finished bottle and heard it drop to the ground with a loud clatter and then he thrust Nashi into the arms of somebody whom stood nearby.

He snarled viciously as flames licked his body, he snapped, "HEY! I bet I'll be a more awesome dad then you could ever be!"

What Natsu didn't know was that Gray was purposely trying to rile the pink-haired wizard up. Why would he do this? Well, not only did Gray get a kick out of fighting with his rival but he knew that Natsu needed to get some steam out from his system; Gray sensed the worry and fear in Natsu and he knew that all he needed was to get an outlet that could get all that worry out of his system.

What better way to do that then a brawl?

"Prove it, you fiery mouth breather!"

Natsu smirked darkly as he clenched his fiery fist.

"Bring it, you topless turkey!"

He and Gray didn't hesitate to lunge at each other, but instantly froze when they heard something neither of them had expected.

The two Fairy tail rivals both turned their heads simultaneously and looked at Nashi.

She was in Lucy's arms again and cooed happily in amusement, clapping her hands cutely as she obviously found the concept of pain and violence funny.

The two mages stared at the one-month old baby with shock for a moment, usually whenever they had a spectator they would try and intervene and stop the fighting between them both. But now that there was an actual battle going on and the witness was enjoying it, that changed things for them. The two frenemies grinned at each other with narrowed eyes that burned with a renewed combative desire.

"Welp. If it's what the little lady wants..." Gray shrugged, then he threw a punch at Natsu.

One thing led to another and eventually, the whole guild had been caught in a violent brawl. Spouse fought against spouse, girlfriend against boyfriend, rival against rival, there were some who were absolutely sneaky in their attempts to do their part in their all-out battalion. It was so rough that clouds of dust were flying up to cloud the view of anyone who didn't wish to take part it the rough housing.

The only one who stood back was Lucy.

She stood in a far corner with baby Nashi in her arms once more, watching as everyone in the guild fought each other in the huge brawl that was happening right in front of her eyes. On one hand she didn't like her baby seeing so much violence like this but on the other hand she felt like it just wouldn't be home without this sort of interaction. A tender smile graced her lips and she looked down at her daughter with warm eyes, Nashi was suckling her thumb and gurgling delightedly.

Lucy craned her head down and kissed Nashi's forehead.

Then she sighed.

"Welcome to Fairy tail, Nashi."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everybody! It's my birthday today and this is the finale of "Welcome Nashi", but don't worry because I have much more planned. So far my birthday has been totally cool and I can't believe I got this chapter done in time.**

 **I was surprised to see how many faves this fic had collected, though, I honestly was not expecting it at all! Thank you everyone who faved on this story and I hope you check out my other fanfics.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
